


[podfic] Astralphysiastrics - Worts

by spinner_of_yarns



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aspec Friendly, Aziraphale’s True Form (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Couch Cuddles, Crowley Loves Outer Space (Good Omens), Crowley’s True Form (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), The Fall (Good Omens), War in Heaven (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns
Summary: An innocent observation by Adam Young opens an extremely unwelcome can of worms, and now Crowley and Aziraphale find themselves forced to have a conversation they'd always hoped to avoid. The War to Begin All Wars left scars on every level, but the skills Crowley thought he'd left behind when he fell from Heaven might be able to mend them, just a bit.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] Astralphysiastrics - Worts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Worts (wortlby2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortlby2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Astralphysiastrics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715363) by [Worts (wortlby2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortlby2/pseuds/Worts). 



> This is the first podfic I’ve made based on somebody else’s fic. It’s also the first time I got to voice many different characters and to play with the editing a bit more, so that was a lot of fun. If you like it, make sure to also go tell the writer!

Anchor: [here](https://anchor.fm/ronnie-vlasaku/episodes/Astralphysiastrics---Worts-wortlby2-eet1l7)  
  
Google drive: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eYI7FYMXUWnwfezjRnaEycOWJwSkeepK/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
